


They do exist!

by Princesslego995



Category: Punch-Out!! (Video Games)
Genre: I hope you enjoy these bursts of fluff, I'm trying to write angst, big bro and little sis, fluff?, in my fics?, more likely than you think, shamrocks do exist, so I need to get all the fluff out of my system first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28904925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesslego995/pseuds/Princesslego995
Summary: Another Headcanon of mine"Clover is stupid lucky, even by 'haha luck of the Irish' standards. She didn't know that shamrocks existed until Aran showed her. When Clover saw a shamrock irl for the first time, she was in complete and utter awe. She couldn't believe these three-leafed versions actually existed."
Kudos: 2





	They do exist!

"So, what was it you wanted to show me, bro?" Clover was currently sitting in the back seat of her older brother's car, Aran driving to a location that was being kept a secret from Clover.

"You'll see." Aran said calmly, Clover practically seeing the small but smug grin form on his face. Clover simply continued to look out the window before feeling the car come to a stop near a field. Clover recognized that field. That was the same place she had earned her nickname.

-5 years ago-

"Alright lass!" Aran told his younger sister. "We're gonna look for some four-leaf clovers!" Clover, then still going by Clementine, looked at Aran I'm confusion.

"But bro, I already found some." She said, holding them out. To Aran's surprise, she had found 7 of them, staring in awe before she kept talking. "I found them with Mama and Papa before you and big sis came. In a row. Papa recorded it, too. I can show you!" Clovers still in hand, Clementine ran to her father with Aran right behind her. "Papa! Papa!" Clementine called while jumping up and down.

"What is it, Clementine?" Their father asked.

"Can you show big bro the video you recorded?" She asked excitedly. Aran Sr. simply smiled and say his children down, Clementine smiling excitedly the entire time. And just like she had said, she was shown finding 7 four leaf clovers in a row with no trouble at all. When it was over, Clementine simply turned around in happiness as her brother looked at her with an expression that only expressed a fraction of how proud he felt in that moment.

"Maybe we should start calling ya 'Clover!'" Aran half-joked. Clementine's smile grew even wider, if that was even possible.

"Could you?" She asked with sincerity and excitement.

"If you really want!" Aran said, giving her a playful noogie. And the nickname stuck ever since.

-Present Day-

"So what are your stances on shamrocks, sis?" Aran asked as the two reached the clover filled field.

"They don't exist in real life.....do they?" Clover asked. "I mean, I've seen them on birthday cards and stuff but, that's what they were made for, right? Stories?" That was when she saw Aran's signature shit-eating grin, even if it was just for half a second. "What are you planning?"

"Remember I said I wanted to show you something? Follow me." Clover followed, not noticing that Aran had started recording on his phone.

"And, stop." He said all of a sudden. "See that?" Aran pointed to a lone shamrock near a tree, pretty hard to miss.

"Woah." Clover said before running up to observe it. "You mean these things actually exist outside of milkshakes and birthdays?" There was pure wonder in her voice, studying the small clover carefully.

"Yep. And would you believe me if I said that these are easier to find than four-leaf clovers?" Aran said with a smile, recording his younger sister's reactions. She looked up at him with an expression of curiosity and surprise.

"Are you serious?" She asked, still in a pure wonderland of curiosity. "I'm gonna keep this thing forever!" She said before running up to hug her brother. "This is so awesome!"


End file.
